1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mechanical toy devices.
2. Background Art
The use of the rotation of ground engaging wheels on vehicles to impart motion to other components is well known. Similarly, spinning tops have long been used as toys. While such toys have separately provided entertainment value, it would be desirable to provide a combination which would enhance the enjoyment aspect of each of the components of the combination. Moreover, imparting the energy required to spin the top is often not an enjoyable task.